


from the midnight sun where the hot springs flow

by Teddydora



Series: unconnected riordanverse one shots [5]
Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Pastries, Pre-Canon, murder threats, they're girlfriends your honour, usual valhalla stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:15:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddydora/pseuds/Teddydora
Summary: Mallory and Gunilla go on a date in March 1990She led the way down the corridor. She really hoped it was going to work, otherwise this was going to be plain embarrassing. Being in Valhalla since 1612 meant she knew quite a bit about the hotel already. That combined with her role as the Captain of the Valkyries and a Thane, well it wouldn’t be good if the Hotel fucked up for her.
Relationships: Gunilla/Mallory Keen
Series: unconnected riordanverse one shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129154
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	from the midnight sun where the hot springs flow

Gunilla stood outside Mallory’s door, waiting for her to open the door. She tried not to fiddle nervously but her resolve broke down and by the time her girlfriend had opened the door, she had picked off the nail polish she had put on for this date specially. 

“I’m ready, do you want to go now?” Mallory came out of her room. 

“Sure!” 

She looked stunning in her cami and jeans ensemble and her blood red hair braided back into a single pleat at the back. 

“So  _ where _ are we going, Nilla?” She sing-songed, a dopey grin on her face.

“Surprise.” Gunilla really hoped she was going to like it. They hadn’t been a  _ thing _ for long, just since the 1990 New Years party that they snuck out to three months ago and Mallory had kissed her when the clock hit zero. It had been one of the best kisses of Gunilla’s life. 

She led the way down the corridor. She really hoped it was going to work, otherwise this was going to be plain embarrassing. Being in Valhalla since 1612 meant she knew quite a bit about the hotel already. That combined with her role as the Captain of the Valkyries and a Thane, well it wouldn’t be good if the Hotel fucked up for her. 

Eventually (thankfully) they made it to the cafe she was hoping for. Cafe Krumkake, a place run by one of her half siblings and his husband. It had been around for a while, since around 1840 or so and she loved the place to bits. 

“Nice cafe,” hummed Mallory approvingly, “Are those freshly baked pastries I smell?”

That was when Gunilla knew she’d chosen well. Anyone who knew Mallory well knew she had a fondness for pastries, any pastry, sweet or savory. And pastries were what Cafe Krumkake were worlds famous for. That and godly karaoke nights every third Thursday. 

Honestly, if she hadn’t been so busy with all the heroic deaths and meetings and the occasional Jotun rising in the last few months, she would’ve brought her way sooner but the perk of immortality was that she had all the time in the world to do what she wanted. Or until Ragnarok at least. 

“Yep, do you want to go and get some, it’s on me.”

“You sure?” Gunilla nodded eagerly. She wanted to see what Mallory would pick for her. 

They walked over to the counter and Gunilla could see that Mallory was straining not to press her face to the glass like an overexcited child. Eventually she came to a decision and made the order.

“Hi, Gunter, long time no see.” Gunter was probably one of Gunilla’s favourite brothers. He had died defending his village from a wolf pack - the mortal kind - and had really done well for himself. 

“Gunilla!” He spread his arms in surprise, nearly slapping her in the face, “So good to see you!” Despite being the elder by a good few hundred years, Gunter was physically old enough to be her father with his peppered grey hair and smile lines. They caught up quickly and Gunilla paid for the pastries which were handed to Mallory in a paper bag. 

They settled at a table in the magically adjoined park, next to a goldfish pond. “So what did you get?” 

“Okay so,” Gunilla was slightly scared by her girlfriend’s manic grin when she slung the bag onto the table, “For me I have a pain au chocolat, a croissant and a custard crown. For you I have also got a custard crown but also a fattigman and a raspberry crown. And we have tea coming, matcha for me, liquorice and peppermint for you.”

Gunilla’s stomach rumbled in anticipation. Those pastries looked so good and she only had a few minutes to wait until she got to have tea with them too. 

“They look so peaceful,” Gunilla jolted out of her reverive.

“Sorry?” Mallory was staring at the pond. 

“The goldfish - they look so relaxed. They’re completely unaware of anything here. All the murdering, killing, dying and here they are just swimming about.”

“Must be nice.” She couldn’t say she’d complain to that. She could certainly do with a break, even if she had to be brainless and unthinking and unaware for it. Ignorance is bliss. 

Their tea arrived and Mallory, as usual, immediately burned her tongue. “Ah! Why’s it so hot!”

“It’s tea. It’s meant to be hot.” 

“Iced tea exists.”

“You didn’t order iced tea. Hmmm, I wonder if iced matcha exists.”

“Probably.” Mallory picked her cup up again and yelped taking another sip before giving up on that for the meantime and beginning to devour her pain au chocolat in the same way a famished wolf would prey upon a defenceless lamb. 

Gunilla had seen worse table manners. Honestly, when Erik the Red got going, he could probably make a vegetarian out of her. 

The pasties were delicious. Gunilla also managed to eat them with a bit more grace than Mallory did. The tea was excellent too, as ever. They just sat in their seats, talking about the most baseless topic and the gossip going round. 

“Okay, but I swear, I saw John Red Hand and Hunding in the supply cupboard.”

“Like how?”

Mallory made a face, “I’m not entirely sure if they were making out or murdering each other but the photo is going to be great blackmail.”

“You  _ have _ to show me that.”

The next morning, when Gunilla was sneaking out of Mallory’s room, hoping to make it to her own before everyone woke up, someone shouted her name.

“Gunilla! Good  _ sleepover _ ?”

“Thomas Jefferson Junior, I will personally hurl you into the Gap,” She charged at him, him meeting in full force with his rifle. “Now shut up and go back to bed or I’ll bash your brains out before breakfast.”

**Author's Note:**

> Gallory for the win! Tell me what you thought and leave kudos if you liked it, they really make my day!
> 
> Check out my tumblr if you like: @mallorykeenwasmylesbianawakening  
> title taken from immigrant song by led zepplin


End file.
